


Reserved Omega

by TheFellowshipOfOreos



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-24
Updated: 2013-08-24
Packaged: 2017-12-24 11:20:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/939387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFellowshipOfOreos/pseuds/TheFellowshipOfOreos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Omegaverse. Sherlock and John live as 'strictly platonic' flatmates in 221B. One day, John goes into an unexpected heat with Sherlock alone in the flat. Although both of them have no desire to mate and have children, they can't possibly ignore their instincts. What happens when Mycroft and Lestrade rush in to put a stop to it? Why can't Sherlock and John be together?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reserved Omega

**Offically a one shot as of Augut 25th, 2013. I apologize for putting your hopes up, but with school starting next week and the other stories I have to manage, I'm afraid I will not be able to give you high quality updates. Keep on the look-out for updates in September though, (I won't abandon this fic!!)**

**~°•°•°•~**

**This is my first fic for the Omegaverse, so please pardon any mistakes! I feel like writing an Omegaverse fic is like a rite passage for the fanfiction world...did I pass? Oh well, I tried my best.** **And please pardon the cheesy prologue ;3; I'm sorry it was necessary haha.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sherlock or its characters and this is a figment of my imagination.**

**Don't read if you don't like Omegaverse fanfiction, obviously.**

* * *

The relationship that Sherlock Holmes and John Watson had was strictly platonic.

Or, at least that's what they'd like to believe. But to any outsider that looked into their lives in 221B, they would've believed that Sherlock and John were a _lot_ more than just friends.

Sherlock's job as an Alpha was to provide and care for his mate. He was supposed to make sure his mate ate well, rested, and had anything and everything they ever desired.

Only one problem: Sherlock didn't have a mate. He never bonded with the others and he didn't care for such things; the idea of mating and settling down with a good omega never crossed his mind more than a few times.

Mummy and Mycroft pestered him all the time about it. He had to continue the family lineage by procreating children with an omega, and time was running out. Instead, he spent his time running around rooftops pursuing criminals and lounging around at home, shooting walls.

John, on the other hand, was an omega. _His_ job was to bear children for an alpha, and that was it. Seeing as John Watson didn't like to play by the rules, he avoided his duty for as long as he could.

If you asked any onlookers what they thought of this situation, they would come to the conclusion that John was Sherlock's mate; but say that to either John or Sherlock and they would have a fit.

"I'm not anyone's mate," John would say.

"I have no interest in mating," Sherlock would retort with a sneer.

And that's how things were.

* * *

"You're going to have to, whether you like it or not," Sherlock said as he sipped his cup of tea. He watched as John daintily spread jam over his toast. "You don't have much of a choice."

"Of course I do. I've been taking suppressants for years." John took a bite of his toast and chewed thoroughly. "I haven't gone in heat for 4 years, so the pills are working."

"Why don't you want to go into heat? It only lasts a day or two, it's not a big deal," the detective retorted.

" _You've_ never experienced it, so you have no say in this matter."

John reached for another slice of bread.

Sherlock eyed his flatmate. "Are you alright?

"Hmm? Oh yeah. I'm just a bit hungry this morning."

"A bit hungry?" Sherlock asked, raising his eyebrows. "You're acting like you've never eaten anything in your life. That's your seventh piece of toast. And you've almost finished the jam."

"I'm just hungry, that's all."

The detective watched John tear through another bag of french toast, and finish a second jar of strawberry jam. When John reached for his second muffin, he put it to a stop. "That's enough for today, John. You're going to be sick."

John jerked his hand away and clenched his teeth. "Bloody hell, your hands are freezing cold."

"My hands aren't cold, it's your skin that's burning hot." Sherlock eyed John suspiciously. "You've been eating a lot lately. You smell weird, too."

There was silence as Sherlock assessed the situation.

"John, you're going to go into heat."

The ex army doctor flushed and tore his hands away. "No I'm not, I took my suppressant pills."

"Are you sure? I haven't seen them on the table since..."

Since when?

" _Shit_ ," John cursed as he ran towards the table. He searched frantically until he came upon a small bottle with a red cap. "These aren't the pills?"

Sherlock frowned. "No, that's aspirin. I thought you refilled the suppressants last week?"

"No, I thought _Mycroft_ refilled them. _He_ always does it for me...he must have forgotten to do so this month." There was silence as John's face turned deathly white. "I've been taking aspirin for the past month thinking they were my suppressants."

Sherlock would almost laugh if it weren't for the look of terror on John's face.

"Shall, I call Mycroft?" Sherlock suggested after swallowing back his laughter.

"No. I'm not in heat, there's no reason to call Mycroft." John sighed. "I want to take a nap."

Sherlock agreed and they walked to their shared bedroom. Of course, since their relationship was **'strictly platonic'** , sleeping next to each other was allowed. They did nothing but cuddle a few times. What was wrong with that?

John stripped down to his boxers and laid down on the bed, pulling the sheets over his head. The mattress squeaked as Sherlock came to join him. They laid in silence for a while, Sherlock listening to John's heartbeat and breathing. With his keen hearing, he could hear everything. It bothered him sometimes; but it was times like this that he enjoyed. He liked listening to John as he slept. He liked how the army doctor made soft noises, he liked listening to the steady and fast heartbeat of the omega.

Yeah. Strictly platonic relationship.

Sherlock broke the ice. "Do you think what we're doing is okay?"

"What are we doing exactly?"

"You know...the hugging and stuff."

John hummed. "I have no problem with it. Unless you don't like it?"

"No, that's the thing. I do like it."

"What's the problem then?"

Sherlock ran a hand through John's sandy blond hair. "If it were another Alpha, he would've marked you as his already. People think we're mates, you know."

"I know. Let them talk, I don't care. But you know I do love you, right?"

"I know," Sherlock chuckled. "I have feelings for you as well."

"Then why have you never claimed me? Why haven't you marked me already?"

"I don't know. There's something...I can't put my finger on it. I've thought about it, believe me."

John sulked. "We don't have to have children, you know. There are things we could use so I don't get...pregnant." John said the word and shivered.

"Hmm, I'll definitely think about it," Sherlock said as his warm breath hit John's ear. "But you have to rest, you're going to have your heat soon."

"No I won't!" John said, throwing the pillow on his face. "Stop saying it. I don't feel anything."

"You may not be in heat _now_ , but there's no telling. I know these are the signs of an impending heat, so you might have it in a day, maximum a week."

"What the bloody hell do _you_ know?" John exclaimed, his words muffled by the pillow on his head. "You haven't been near a fertile omega in a long time."

Sherlock wrinkled his nose. "You're fertile. I can smell it on you. It's those suppressants you've been taking, they've been tempering with your body. You shouldn't take them, you know."

"I know. But that won't stop me from taking them. I'm a complete mess when I'm in heat," he explained, a blush creeping through his skin.

"Hmm," the detective mused. "Really? I haven't seen a real omega in heat before. Well, unless you don't count the endless videos they made us watch in Biology Class."

"You don't want to, it's-"

"Can I watch you? I mean, be in the same room. I want to see how it goes," Sherlock interrupts, looking down at John with a hint of a smile playing on his lips.

"I'm not a damn guinea pig, Sherlock." John answered with a frown. "I'm not some kind of exhibit, or experiment."

"Don't think of it like that...think of it as a study."

"Why would you want to learn about that?" John said, looking at Sherlock strangely. "You could just look it up on the internet or something."

"Because it's much more fun to have a real live person in front of you than just looking at a computer screen. I need to learn, John."

"Learn what? How to take care of an omega when the time comes?" John scoffed. "You have instincts, you know. And if you wanted to 'study' an omega in heat, you could've studied Mycroft."

The detective laughed. "I wouldn't touch Mycroft with a ten foot pole if he was in heat."

"You couldn't, you'd be too busy pouncing onto him to even care."

"I have self control, you know."

"Maybe so," John commented. "But not enough to ignore your Alpha instincts."

"Something tells me you don't want me present when it happens," Sherlock hummed, poking John in the ribs.

"I told you, I'll be a mess."

"So what?"

"You won't be able to control yourself and-"

" _~Oooh~_ , I see now. John Watson doesn't want me to see him in his most vulnerable state."

"That's not it-," John tried to explain.

"Because I know what you'll be like. A begging, squirming mess, desperate for any kind of attention. You'll be begging for it," Sherlock whispered darkly into John's ears.

"I don't **beg** ," John said, spitting out the word as if it were a sin.

"You will," Sherlock promised, laughing softly. "Trust me."

"Nuh-uh," John argued, childishly. "Why don't you ask Mycroft? He'd tell you."

"I never saw him in that state. Mummy whisked him off to our country house every time it happened. The entire family was so happy that she had an omega first born, seeing as they're much rarer than Alphas and Betas."

John's face softened and he laid a hand on Sherlock's shoulder.

"You should have seen their face when they found out I was an Alpha. Utter disappointment." Sherlock gave a small dark chuckle. "And they tried and tried for another son, but they never got one. I had two other siblings you know."

"Did you? You never told me."

"They died," Sherlock said. "My mum had a miscarriage with our youngest brother. She miscarried a few days after my Examination."

"Your Examination...?"

"Yes. I had one when I turned 10 years old. They did it to find out whether I was an omega or not. Long story short, big disappointment. They thought since Mycroft was an omega, they had a higher chance of having more of them, but it didn't work that way. Unfortunately, they learned that after loosing two children."

"What about the other one?" John asked. "Your other sibling."

Sherlock smiled, looking distant for a while. "She was the youngest one; her name was Aderyn. She was my favorite."

John smiled as well and caressed Sherlock's cheek. "Aderyn...never heard that name before. It sounds pretty."

The detective chuckled. "Well, you already know of my mum's taste in names. She was born a few years after my youngest brother. She lived until she was 7."

"What went wrong?"

"Aderyn was a Beta. My parents didn't want her; they were ashamed of her in every way. She didn't have the will to live...she just...died."

John hugged Sherlock. "I'm sorry, Sherlock. I'm sorry your parents didn't think you were important. You're important to _me_ ,"

Sherlock smiled and kissed the top of the smaller man's head, getting a mouthful of his blond, sweet smelling hair. "You smell good."

"Do I?"

"Yes, something like...honey? I like it. Is it a new shampoo?"

John laughed and laced his arms around Sherlock's warm body, drawing himself closer. "No. I think you're just imagining the smell. Goodnight, Sherlock."

"Goodnight John."

"I love you,"

"I love you too."

* * *

**Oh God I meant to make this all serious and stuff and now it ends up sounding like a crackfic and there's so much fluff ;-; I'm sorry omg? Please review, I want to know if you want more chapters! I have lots more if you want it continued! Thanks! -Lissa**


End file.
